Bottled Feelings
by Invisibool
Summary: A oneshot of Ferb's feelings for Fireside Girl Gretchen. He doesn't know if he should tell her, so he asks Isabella about it. Ferb's P.O.V. REVISED!


**A.N.: Well, after writing 'Summer Valentine', I thought that Ferb, well, he really didn't have anyone. He needs someone. Someone who's not about 7 years older than him. So, I thought, and Gretchen was the first one I thought of, and I really don't see any problems with it…Although it is difficult to keep Ferb in character… for me anyway. So, here it is!**

(Ferb's P.O.V.)

Sometimes, I look at my step-brother, and I feel a hint of jealousy towards him. This doesn't subtract from how much I care about him, but it's just there. And it doesn't go away, like an annoying itch on the inside of your throat.

I believe I know the reason for that emotion that dwells inside of me. I feel that slight envy in me whenever this one person walks into the yard. Phineas doesn't realize it, and I'm not sure when he ever will, but he's got someone. Someone who's into him. Unlike me.

I have no one. Phineas does, but not me. No, wait, that's incorrect. There is this one girl that I've fallen for. I'm not even sure if I should even feel this way. It feels so…….strange. Should I feel this way about someone if they don't know? Is that wrong?

I don't ever talk to her, and she rarely talks to me, but every time I see her, I get this strange feeling in my stomach, like a bunch butterflies flapping away in my gut. The girl's name? Why, that would be Gretchen, the Fireside Girl.

I'm probably not the kind of kid you'd expect this from, but I need someone to talk to about it. Phineas is completely out of the question. He'd probably try to "help" me, no offense to him. He's completely oblivious to Isabella's feelings for him, and I doubt he'd be helpful with trying to help another person tell someone. He'd probably be the last person I'd confide in.

Not Candace either. She hasn't even been able to tell Jeremy she likes him even though he obviously likes her. I'm not sure if she would be able to help…

The only person that I feel talking to would yield positive results would be Isabella. She can keep a secret, and I am her best friend. (Phineas doesn't count) She's also not the kind of girl who would laugh at me. Perhaps I should… there is a dance tonight, after all.

Just as I finished sorting through my thoughts, Isabella and the Fireside Girls walked in through the gate and over to Phineas. I walked over to them, and cleared my throat.

"Oh, hey Ferb," Isabella said to me.

This was it. Do or die time….

"Isabella, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" I asked her.

"Sure, Ferb," she said as I walked up to the house and she followed. I sat down against the house.

"So, Ferb," Isabella began. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I need to ask you something," I said. She tilted her head in curiosity. I took a breath before continuing.

"There's a girl that I know I like, but I'm positive she doesn't know it," I told her.

"I hope I'm not becoming nosy, but, who is it?" she asked me.

"It's Gretchen..."I said.

She blinked at me, and put her hand to her chin. "Well, maybe you just tell her, like maybe ask her to that dance tonight," she said to me.

"That's what I was thinking, but what if she laughs at me?" I asked.

She obviously hadn't seen this side of me before, but she still comforted me. "No. I know Gretchen. She would never do that, especially to you. And don't worry about the others, they wouldn't either," she told me.

"Thanks," I said to her as I got to feet and walked over to everyone.

"Oh, you're back Well, to get you up to speed, umm….. wait, I guess you're already up to speed," Phineas said. I rolled my eyes.

Isabella asked Phineas if she could ask him something, most likely to that dance tonight. When she came back, she had a wide grin on her face, he had obviously accepted. As she passed me she nodded to me.

"Okay, girls, let's go!" she said as she and the Fireside Girls began to walk out of the yard.

"Umm… Gretchen?" I said to her. She had heard me and turned around.

"Yeah, Ferb?" she said, and smiled.

"Um… Well, Gretchen, there's something I've wanted to say to you for a while…" I said shyly.

"Ferb? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something to say, too," she spoke in her cute voice.

"Well, okay, then. Ladies first," I said, smiling a bit.

She smiled a bit, then spoke again, softly. "I was wondering if… um…" She blushed, put her hands behind her, and traced circles on the grass with her foot. "I-I was wondering if you'd want to go to the dance with me?"

I stood for a second, amazed at what just happened. She brought her hands to her front. "If you don't want to go, then I understa-"

I stopped her by taking her hand. I smiled. "I'd love to," I said happily.

She blinked, and smiled. "Ok, uh… I guess I'll see you there?"

I offered up a different suggestion. "Or maybe, I could meet you at your house and I could walk you there."

She smiled even more. "Oh, um… sure!" I smiled back. "Ok, see you then," she began to walk through the gate. "Oh, Ferb!"

I looked up at her.

"You were going to say something?"

I smiled. "I don't have to. You beat me to it."

She blushed, and giggled slightly. She waved and left the yard.

So, we went to that dance, and we had a great deal of fun. Phineas and Isabella apparently did too.

We danced a lot, and the other Fireside Girls ran over to see if it was true that we were there together and/or congratulate us.

We didn't kiss, if that's what you're wondering. If so, there's your answer.

Now, I guess Gretchen and I are boyfriend/girlfriend.

Now, whenever I look at my brother, that trace of jealousy never comes back.

**Well, there. I personally think Ferb needs someone, and Gretchen seemed like the most likely choice. Please review!**


End file.
